Two AM And I'm Still Awake
by Youre Undeniable 09
Summary: He calls her and wakes her up at two in the morning, but it was so worth it. Oneshot. Moliver.


**A/N**: Okay so the summary says Moliver but it's actually a Miley/Mitchel oneshot. I didn't want someone jumping down my throat and reporting me for real people without even reading the stories. One of my Moliver oneshots actually got reported and deleted and there were no real people in it whatsoever, so I'm being extra careful. Anyway this story is also on my blog where I will be posting a bunch of my other stories that don't necessarily belong on fanfic. (Nileys, Moes, etc.) so I mean if you're interested check that out! Just follow the Homepage link on my profile and it will take you there :)

On with the story...enjoy! Review!

**Disclaimer**: I don't own it.

* * *

"Hello?" Miley whispered into the phone, still half-asleep.

"I'm offended that this is the way you choose to end our engagement!"

"Mitchel?" Miley asked in a confused voice.

"Yeah, Miles, it's me."

It's like two in the morning…," Miley's tired voice floated into my ear.

"Payback, Miles. That's what we call this," I said and she chuckled softly on the other end at our inside joke.

"Fair enough. But what are you talking about engagement? You know we're still getting married, Tater Tot!"

"Not according to_ Seventeen_ magazine we're not."

Miley let out a loud groan as soon as I said that.

"Do we really have to talk about that? I'm so tired of hearing about that dumb interview! Is that why you called?" Miley said in an irritated tone.

"I got worried when you didn't call me last night and wake me from my dreams about Jessica Biel in a bikini to talk about it. You have the best timing sometimes…"

"Mitchel…your point?" I could practically see her rolling her eyes at me.

"Right. As I was saying, I got worried. I figured you'd want to talk about it."

"I'm so tired of talking about it. It wasn't even a big deal!"

"Miley, you said you were going to marry Nick Jonas…"

"I DIDN'T EVEN SAY IT LIKE THAT! They totally twisted my words around!"

"I'm offended you didn't tell them that you were already betrothed, Mile…"

"Betrothed? Are you serious?"

"Shut up, Mrs. Jonas."

"You're so evil."

"Do you miss him?" I asked changing the subject.

"Sometimes. We were together for a long time, and it was real. I miss who he was when he was my boyfriend, though, not who he is now. He's a different person now. All three of them are," Miley said sadly.

"Have you talked to any of them?"

"I thought about calling Joe. He would be the only one who would actually listen to me. He's changed the least, I think. Unlike Kevin and Nick, I actually believe Joe would still be there for me," Miley said and I could hear the bitterness in her voice when she said Nick and Kevin's name.

"He seems like the best out of all of them. Kevin and Nick are just assholes."

"He really has a great heart. He'll always be like a big brother to me, no matter what happens, even if we never talk again." Typical Miley. She would never intentionally say anything bad about anyone. I knew Kevin and Nick had upset her, but she still wouldn't talk bad about them.

"How come you ended up not calling him?"

"It's just hard. I don't want to make him feel like he has to choose sides. Between Me and Selena and Demi or Me and Nick. It's just not fair to him. Nick's his brother and he and Demi have been very close since he filmed the movie, so I'm just going to take myself out of the equation. If anyone should have it easy, it's Joe."

"Do you think you'll talk to Nick?"

"Maybe, but I doubt it. I'm sure he's fuming mad, but I don't care. I hope he gets mad."

"Well, I'm glad you two aren't speaking. You don't need to get involved with him again," I said bitterly. I never liked that guy…

"Jealous, Tater?"

"Pfft." Seriously? Is that the only defense I could come up with? Whatever, it's not like I could lie and say no. "I just don't think he's good for you, Mile."

She got quiet all of a sudden, and I knew where things were about to go. We had been avoiding this conversation for a long time.

"And who is good for me, Mitch?"

"I think you know who, Mile," I said evasively.

"I'd rather hear you say it."

"You know, I'm actually getting kind of sleepy," I lied with a fake yawn. I wasn't tired in the least bit. I had never been more wide awake. However, avoiding important conversations was a hobby of mine.

"Liar."

"How do you do that?" I sighed.

"I can read you like a book. I spend too much time with you."

"Are you kidding? We don't spend nearly enough time together."

"I know, but we used to. Plus, we're picking up filming again in a few weeks, so then we'll be spending entirely too much time together, again. Unless of course you spend all your time with Emily…" Miley said accusingly.

"Jealous?" I said, mocking her tone from earlier. "You and I both know there's nothing going on with me and Em."

"I'm not jealous in the least bit," she said super-sweetly. In Miley world, that meant super fake.

"Liar."

Miley didn't respond. Awkward silence…

"Miles, I was just kidding," I whispered softly.

"Is there anyway you can sneak out?" She suddenly whispered into the phone.

"Whoa, that's not what I was expecting…"

"Can you?" she asked persistently.

"Um, I'm not sure. Why?"

"I need to see you. Like right now." Miley said urgently.

"Can't this wait until tomorrow? And how am I supposed to get there, Miley?" I asked while rolling my eyes. The girl never thinks straight when she wants something.

"No, it has to be right now. And you can use your car, duh. You can drive, remember?"

"Well, obviously, but even if I could get out of the house without getting caught, there's no way I could get away with taking the car with me."

"Fine. I will figure it out on my own, but be ready in twenty minutes." Before I could even respond Miley had hung up the phone. What was she up to…

Twenty-five minutes later there was a light tapping on my window. I pulled back the curtains to see Miley's face grinning up at me from the yard. No wonder I had fallen for her. Everything about her was beautiful. I grinned back and pushed the balcony door open.

"Hey, handsome," she whispered as I came outside.

I grinned down at her. "How did you get here?"

"Mandy's waiting for us in the driveway. Come on!"

"I should've known. I'll be down in a second," I said as I pulled the door shut behind me. I walked out of my room and tip-toed downstairs. I was praying I wouldn't get caught. I had never done anything like this before, and my parents would kill me. I snuck quietly out the front door and saw Mandy's car running in the driveway.

I opened the door to the backseat and slid in. Miley climbed out of the passenger seat to sit next to me in the back as Mandy pulled out onto the road.

"What am I like your chauffeur now, guys?" Mandy asked.

"Hello to you, too, Mandy," I said as I buckled my seatbelt.

"Don't mess with me right now, Mitchel Musso. It's two forty-five in the morning, and I should be curled up in bed asleep, but I'm stuck helping my best friend sneak out of the house so she can see you for some unknown reason at this ungodly hour," Mandy ranted in one breath.

"Whoa there, Shmanders. You willingly accepted when I told you what was going on," Miley said with a laugh.

"I know, I know it's for a good cause, but I'm still cranky."

"Good cause?" I asked as I flashed a confused look at Miley.

"You'll see," she said with a grin.

"Where exactly are we going?" I asked as I looked out the window.

"You'll see," Miley said again, still grinning.

"Well don't be vague or anything," I said as I rolled my eyes at her.

"Okay, kids, we're here," Mandy said as she put the car in park. "I'll wait in the car."

Miley and I climbed out the backseat and I looked around at our surroundings and smiled. Of course.

"The beach?"

"It's where Miley and Oliver would go if they snuck out," Miley said with a smirk as she slipped off her flip flops and ran towards the water. I took off my tennis shoes and socks and followed her.

Miley stopped near the water and stood there watching the tide rush in and out. I watched her as she just gazed into the water, and I felt my heart start to beat faster. This was it. Tonight was the night everything would change. We both knew it. We both saw it coming. That's why we were here. I sighed and smiled to myself. Finally.

Miley turned to face me when she heard me sigh. "What are you thinking about," she said as she walked towards me.

"You." I said as I looked into her blue eyes. Miley just smiled, sat down on the sand, and turned to look out into the ocean again. It was a beautiful night. There was a full moon lighting up the beach and a cool breeze surrounded us.

I sat down next to her, and she put her head on my shoulder. I just smiled to myself. We sat in a comfortable silence for a few minutes before Miley spoke.

"Mitchel, how come I can never seem to see the good things that are right in front of my face?"

"What are you talking about, Mile?" I whispered into her hair as I wrapped an arm around her.

"I'm talking about the fact that I date all of these loser guys or fall for the ones I think I want only to find out they're complete jerks that are nothing close to what I want. And the whole time I go through all of these relationships, I don't see that I'm hurting all the people around me."

"Miley, you're not hurting anyone. We all just want better for you, that's all. But if you're happy, we're happy, too."

"Don't lie to me, Mitchel."

I sighed. "I'm not lying to you, Miles."

"Yes, you are," she said as she shrugged my arm off her shoulder and turned to face me.

"How am I lying to you, Miley," I asked in a frustrated tone.

"You're not happy! I know you're hurting. You think I don't notice that whenever I have a new guy you never like him? He's never good enough or he doesn't treat me right and you get frustrated with me and pick fights. You think I don't notice how everything is different between us when I'm dating someone?"

I ran my fingers through my shaggy hair. She was absolutely right. "You're right, Miley. I'm only like that though, because those guys AREN'T good enough for you. They don't treat you the way you deserve to be treated, and I only get frustrated because you can't see that." I said as I gestured wildly with my hands.

"I don't think that's why you get frustrated, Mitch," she said more calmly. "I never understood it before, but now I finally get it and I feel so stupid. All that time you were just waiting for me to see it."

I broke my gaze away from the sky and met her eyes. "See what?" I wanted her to say it.

"That the perfect guy was right in front of my face the entire time and I didn't even notice. The guy that would treat me right, the guy that is good enough for me, the one who can help me see that I am amazing."

"You have it all wrong," I said as I gazed down at her.

Miley just looked up at me with a hurt and confused expression.

"But I thought…"

I cut her off. "No guy will ever be good enough for you, babe."

A smile replaced her hurt frown and she glanced down at the sand and blushed.

"I can think of one, and he's everything I've been looking for and more. And he's been right there the whole time. I've just been too blind to notice."

"Oh, yeah, do I know this guy? Because I can promise you he is not good enough for you." I said, humoring her.

She smiled. "You know him pretty well actually."

"Who is it then," I said with a grin. I was going to make her say it.

"Do I really have to say it?" She asked as she laced her fingers with mine.

"Of course you do. Best friends tell each other everything, so you have to tell me who this guy is," I teased.

"It's Mitchel Musso," she said softly.

"I was right then. He's not good enough for you," I whispered in her ear.

"Stop stalling already and just kiss me," Miley said with a huge grin.

"Well, if you insist," I said as I captured her lips in a searing kiss that I had wanted for the longest time. This was nothing compared to any other kiss I had ever had. It was even better than I imagined. I felt her arms slide around my neck as I deepened the kiss. I fell back into the sand and pulled Miley on top of me. When air become an absolute necessity, we broke away.

"So that's what I've been missing this whole time," Miley asked, breathlessly.

"It was so worth the wait," I said as I grinned up at her.

"How come you never told me you liked me before?" Miley asked with a frown.

"Because patience is a virtue, and I wanted to wait for you to figure it out on your own. I couldn't force you into it. I knew you would realize one day, and I would have waited forever…" I said as I pushed a lock of hair behind her ear.

"You're so cheesy, Tater," Miley said as she blushed. It was silent for a minute as we just looked at each other. I decided it was now or never…

"I'm so in love with you, Miley," There. I said it. I was scared shitless, but I said it. Finally.

Miley looked completely shocked. Shit, here comes the rejection.

"Miley, I'm sorry. I had to say it. It's okay if you don't say it back because you know, I've felt this way a lot longer than you and I don't want to rush anything and I just—"

"I love you, too," Miley cut me off with a smile.

"What?!" I exclaimed, completely shocked.

"Yeah, I mean I think I do. I'm pretty sure I do. It makes sense. And the way I feel about you, Mitchel, I think I've been in love with you a long time, and I just didn't want to see it."

There were no words to explain the way that made me feel. What do you say when the girl you've been pining after for three years tells you she loves you back? You can't say anything…so I did the only thing I knew would work. I kissed her.

She broke away for a minute and looked down at me. "Thanks for waking me up at two in the morning." She said with a grin before closing the gap between us one more time…


End file.
